Nico's Education
by Apples and Beckett
Summary: Annabeth and Percy decide to help educate Nico. Lemons. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters at all.

Nico's Education

'What do you mean you have never been with a girl?' Annabeth giggled as she, Percy and Nico sat around in cabin 3, drinking soft drink, finally back from their latest and most dangerous quest to date.

'I didn't say girl…I said anyone…' Nico flushed

'Are you into guys?'

'No…maybe, I'm not sure'

'Want to find out?' Annabeth asked smiling knowingly

'What?' Nico stammered

'You can kiss Percy and me, and see which you prefer' she said like she was explaining a simple science experiment to a middle school class.

'I…wh…' Nico stammered blushing, how had he gotten into this mess?

'Nico' Percy said looking at him 'We will accept you no matter who you like, you know that right?'

'Yeah…' this was true, he knew Annabeth and Percy so well and trusted them with his life that he knew they would love him for who he was no matter what. 'But I might not be gay'

'And that's ok too' Annabeth stuck out her tongue and Nico actually smiled. 'So you up for our peck test?'

'What test?'

'Peck, you know, kiss, smooch, lock lips, face fight…'

'What was that last one?' Percy laughed

'Shush you' Annabeth smirked

'O…Ok' Nico

'Just so we are clear, you have kissed before?'

'Yes, but it wasn't anything amazing'

'Oh this will be fun' Annabeth smiled wickedly 'Percy, you want first turn?'

'Sure' Percy smirked 'Bet he likes me more then you' he wiggled his eyebrows at her in a mocking jest

'Bring it' She grinned back

'Am I a competition?' Nico asked looking a bit pink in the face

'You're the prize' Annabeth said with relish, Nico blushed. Percy lent over and caught Nico's lips with his own; they were cold, like ocean water. Nico gasped, Percy tasted slightly salty and like a fresh breath of summer breeze, how was that possible? Percy moved his lips against his with such easy it was like gentle waves at the beach, Nico kissed him back softly.

'My turn' Annabeth laughed and pushed her boyfriend off Nico, she smiled sweetly then lent in and caught his lips with hers, there was a slight spark that seemed to set off in Nico's stomach this time, her lips were delicious, he felt like he could kiss them all day. She nipped his bottom lip playfully then pulled away smirking.

'So?' she asked easily

Nico thought for a moment, while the other two kissed quickly then looked back at him

'Percy, while you taste amazing, I think I want girls a bit more…is…is that ok?'

'Of course' the other two laughed.

PERCYJACKSONPERCYJACKSON

'I don't know how to do any of this stuff' Nico blushed, they were all sitting in the couch, listening to some music they had fought five hours over because they all liked different stuff, but had eventually all settled for the one album that now hummed in the background. It had been a week or so since the kissing experiment and they were all still as close as could be, Nico had been slightly worried that Percy wouldn't be ok with him kissing his girlfriend, but he really was ok with it.

'We'll teach you' Percy smiled, he was ok with the idea of sharing Annabeth, maybe it was his god side talking, but it sort of felt normal to be with more than one person, and being able to care about more than one person was good, it meant more love was in the world, and he had seen enough pain, death and fear to want to constantly run away from it all.

'Yeah, it's really simple, you just go with the flow really, here I'll show you on Percy' Annabeth grinned, she twisted in her seat and straddled her leg across Percy's lap, she settled down and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning in close she kissed him sweetly, drawing a few long lazy kisses from him, the ones that stole your breath away. Then she pulled herself closer to him, pressing her chest harder into his as she nipped his lip playfully

'You want to start sort of slow, so you can draw all their attention' Annabeth instructed 'then when you want more, you start to kiss with more fire, show what you want' she demonstrated this for a few minutes with Percy's very willing assistance.

Annabeth swung her leg back off Percy and before Nico knew what had happened she was straddling his own waist, her hips pinned to his

'Don't be shy, I don't bite…' she smiled, her grey eyes glinting

'Often' Percy chuckled

'Shut up seaweed brain…' she laughed, Nico lent forward and caught her lips with his, she returned his motions and they kept kissing for a while. Percy, took Nico's hand that lay by his side lamely and placed it on Annabeth's back, signaling to do that next. Nico raised his other hand to her waist and pulled her closer. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him sweetly, then nipped his bottom lip, a soft groan escaped his lips before he could stop it, Annabeth smiled against his lips and rolled her hips smoothly against him. Nico broke away, looking slightly alarmed

'What's wrong?' Annabeth asked, slowly rolling her hips over his

'You're not comfortable, you keep moving' Nico looked apologetic

'Trust me, I am comfortable' she chuckled and ground into him with more skill, he caught his breath

'You think that feels good' Percy laughed 'wait till later' he grinned, as Annabeth ran a free hand down Percy's torso and over his belt, he sighed when her hand met its target. She grinned and went back to kissing Nico, nibbling his lip, making his hands wrap tighter around her, pulling her closer to his chest.

'We can show you if you want' Annabeth smiled wickedly

**Apples and Beckett.**

**Please review and let me know if I should continue this story **


	2. Chapter 2

'I dare you to sneak up on Annabeth'

'Dude no! You know how fast she is, she'd gut me with her knife in a second' Nico said with wide eyes

'Not if you distract her' Percy winked

'How?'

'Do you really need me to show you Nico?' Percy wiggled his eyebrows

**Percyjacksonpercyjackson**

Nico still had Percy's lesson running through his mind, it had been rather hard to leave after that (pun intended?), but Percy had pushed him out of cabin 3 to go and find Annabeth-they were enjoying this new sort of training way too much.

Nico walked around camp for almost half an hour before he came across the sounds of a familiar knife smashing its attackers. Annabeth was in the training ring, the camps Hellhound was down by the lake, he'd seen her gallivanting along the edge trying to catch the water spirits. Sneaking to the entrance, he saw that the blonde demi-god was hacking and stabbing with extreme precision at the exercise dummies. Taking a steadying breath, he started to sneak up behind her, but his shoes suddenly made a squeaky noise on the fresh sand, without thinking he threw his hands up to sort of shield his face, but in fact he seemed to make an angry ghost like storm cloud appear- so angry in fact that his own father would of cherished it. Trying to rid his surprise of making a ghost cloud, he noticed its appearance had caught Annabeth's attention, it was now or never.

He took two more paces then was right behind her, with demi-god skill he wrapped his right arm around her knife wheedling wrist and the other around her waist, she yelled in alarm, trying to throw him off, but he did like Percy had shown him, he swooped down and began to suck skillfully at her pulse point, then up to her ear where he whispered 'It's not like you to be caught off guard Annabeth' he chuckled, where had that deep sultry voice come from?

'Nico' she gasped, half relaxing in his restraining embrace

'You are clever, wise girl' he chuckled, she went to bat his arm playfully, put his hand around her waist jumped to her left breast and she mewed happily, her arm falling by her side

'Percy put you up to this?'

'Showed me how to as well' Nico chuckled, she bite her lip at the thought of her two boys conspiring so lustfully.

'Oh really? What did he do next?' She asked with a chuckle that turned into a moan as Nico started to suck on her pulse again-he was getting very good at this now. His hand was still teasing her left breast while the other held her knife hand fast. Very slowly, he uncurled his strong fingers from around her wrist, enabling her to attack him if she wished, showing that he trusted her and that she held the control (as she liked), he placed this hand on her hip, and pulled her flush against his body, her head fell to the side giving him more access to her soft delicious skin.

'Did…did he show you anything else?' Annabeth whispered hungrily, Nico broke his lips away from her and took in a shuddering breath, he was getting side tracked, again. Leaning over her left shoulder, he caught her left earlobe with his teeth and flicked it a few times with his tongue, she gasped

'That's not a Percy move' she grinned, her Nico was learning fast, he hummed in response, ticking her skin. Then he dropped his lips down to her enticing skin and started to make a large mark on her skin. Annabeth was thoroughly enjoying herself, who could blame her. She began to grin her hips back into his, she felt him stiffen like his naive self, then start to relax, she smiled, running her left hand through his soft hair as he kissed her neck. Nico was stalling, but he had to do it eventually, he trusted Annabeth and knew she wasn't going to tell him off for doing it wrong or badly. Percy had explained what to do, but at the same time Nico and Annabeth were slightly different, so what Percy had shown him wasn't the exact same as what he was to do on her. Taking a mental breath, he started to lower his hand that was on her hip, Annabeth knew exactly what was about to happen, and grinned wickedly to herself.

Nico's fingers gently skimmed across the front of her jeans, over the zipper and began to rub small circles against her, she breath caught and he took that as a good sign, she pushed her hips back into his and she knew he was starting to get as interested as she was.

'Lower' she whispered, he slid his hand lower and started to rub right on her core, she moaned and Nico grinned. He pawed at her chest, making her blood start to beat through her veins, she moved her hips against his hands wanting to feel more.

'Do you want me to stop?' Nico asked, slightly pulling his hand way

'No!' she said unashamedly

'Then why…' he began

'More' she sighed heavily 'want more'

'Oh' Nico understood what she meant and replaced his palm against her core, starting to press harder, she moaned

'Like that?' he asked

'Mmhmm' she hummed, her head had fallen back so that is was leaning against his chest. He smiled triumphantly to himself and continued to please her.

'And then what did Percy say to do?' she whimpered

'You really want to know?' he asked in a sexy voice that was rather new to him

'Yes' she pleaded. Nico pulled his lips away from her and withdrew his hands, stepping away (with great self-control)

'He said 'enjoy practice' then told me to run' and he did, he started to sprint away (the best he could considering his situation) while Annabeth looked like she had been stunned by a bolt from Zeus

'Oh my g…Perc…I will…evil!' She spluttered, instantly starting to come up with battle plans to pay him back, and also locate the nearest cold shower.

**Apples and Beckett**

**Please review ;P**


End file.
